Truly Forgotten
by TheDreamersMistress
Summary: .:SasuSaku:. Vampires have never had anything to fear, beside the delectable lust of a woman. Now only one of these special women remain and she is always surrounded by a particular vampire, will she rebel or submit when she discovers her power?


_**Prologue**_

_The dawn of everything was a devastating time. The creatures that were invisible were unhidden from the bloodshed and sheathed to torture those less fortunate of the damned power. Evil roamed the forests and sky. Children of the silver circle attacked humans and were only banished when the silver light was shone upon them. Wand dealers were burned at the stake and forced into secrecy. Witchcraft was banished to the realms of hell and never brought upon again. Fire-breathing reptiles were captured and damned to inner world. The only evil to survive was the blood cravers._

Vampire_. The word sent chills down the backs of the angels and unfortunate souls. They were one of the most frightening creatures of the time. They killed ruthlessly, quickly, and utmost certainly. Their dark forms were almost burning brightly in the sunlight making them easy to spot and easy for any other to be killed, but what did the vampires have to hide from? Nothing. The vampires could not be killed. They could not be tracked. They couldn't even be stopped._

_They were a very civilized race in the time of chaos, murder, and bloodshed. They seemed to rule and dominate the humans, the fates as you might see them. They did not need to produce offspring if they never died. They didn't need to worry about food since blood was everywhere they could find. Though they did need to hunt, for some of the most delectable blood was yet to be discovered, and so was their worst fears. Lust._

_The first vampire killed, was at the hand of a woman no more than 17. She had seduced the vampire into her bed chamber at midnight, then drove a silver stake into his heart and burned him into ashes when he was distracted by her actions. This new wave of destruction made the Woman an invincible weapon against the male vampires. This weapon also made the ferocious vampire hide their existence among the rock and trees. The Woman became the absolute rule until they hid their existence as well when many rebelled against their whorish actions. They decided only to attack when needed against the vampire. Only to protect the arrogant and doomed when called, and the vampires only came when the Woman was _trulyforgotten_. _

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Vampire. The word stuck out like a bathing suit in December. Slamming the book down on the wooden table, Sakura got up roughly and began leaving the library. _Vampire? A Woman? Truly forgotten? What nonsense! _Sakura thought angrily. _I'm supposed to be doing a report on the history of Vampires for mythology class and all I get is a bunch of nonsense! _The icy wind made her eyes water as she headed towards the bus stop. Her report wasn't going well as she was expecting and no book or movie was giving her enough information. The last book had only resulted in her feeling more and more deflated. Everywhere she looked all she found was something either about seduction or a killing spree. Nothing about what they did or how they did it or even a simple reference on a biography! Even though they didn't exist, there should be study about the topic.

The screeching brakes of the bus broke her out of the train of thought that consisted of only blood-sucking creatures and damsels in distress. Sighing in relief the bus opened its doors and she stepped inside and gingerly took a seat next to the elderly white bearded man in the third row. _Why can't my mythology class just head into Greek Mythology? Why do we have to talk about the medieval Times or a Hollywood blockbuster? What is the point of made-up fairytales? _Sighing again she relaxed into the beat up, upholstered seat and thought of taking a bubble bath when she got home.

"Rough day miss?" A hoarse voice came from next to her. Sakura lifted open her eyelids and turned to the wrinkled man next to her,

"Uh… Not really, just having some troubles with school." Sakura said, not really going into detail about it. The old man gave a half-hearted chuckle and leaned further into his seat.

"What class is it? If I may ask that is." He said giving the emerald-eyed girl a crooked smile. Sakura gave n effort to smile back, but just leaned more into the chair.

"Mythology and you may ask. I'm doing a study on vampires." She clarified for the man rolling her eyes at the last sentence. The old man suddenly gave an interest to the subject and leaned more intently to her.

"Vampires? Really? That's quite a topic to go into." The old man said mainly to himself. Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow at him and he nodded at her. "Vampires are gruesome creatures. They only come out at night to kill, you know. They're too easy to spot in the daytime." The elderly man said as if vampires really did exist. Sakura knitted her brows and shook her head.

"Well from what I read, it seems that way." Sakura said making an effort to play along with the old man. The bus gradually slowed and the screeching brakes halted to a stop and the old man gave her a smile.

"Well this is my stop Miss. I wish you luck with your report." The white bearded man left with a bustle of his feet and was quickly off the bus. Sakura scrunched her eyebrows at the retreating form of the man. _Weird old man. Talking like a vampire actually does exist. Once again, what nonsense! _Closing her eyes she once again returned to the blissful thought of a bubble bath.

* * *

"Oh, Sakura!" Ino chirped beside me and flung her arms around my neck as soon as I stepped into our dorm room. Dropping my book bag, I returned the hug and squeezed her tight.

"Oh, Ino! I should have listened to you about that Mythology class, it's so stupid!" Sakura cried as she nuzzled her head into Ino's shoulder, being shorter that is.

"I knew you would, so I already made your bubble bath!" Ino chirped even more happily and she released the hug to do a grand bow at her exemplarity thoughtfulness. Tears swarmed in Sakura's eyes as she considered how lucky she was to have Ino as a best friend.

"Oh Ino!" Sakura cried and latched onto Ino in a devastating hug.

* * *

_**Pick up the phone! **_

_Shut up! I don't need to call her._

_**You know that old man has probably strung lies into her head about our race!**_

_Sakura can believe anything she wants to. I'm not her body guard._

_**Yes you are Sasuke-baka.**_

_No one asked you._

_**The council said perfectly well that you are to protect the ancient line of the Woman. It's your job as a Senior Officer to make sure she's okay and not trying to kill us.**_

_I don't even know her that well!_

_**You watch her everyday; you know her pretty damn well.**_

_I mainly meant we don't talk much._

_**Is our kind known for talking?**_

_Shut up Itachi! I can handle this on my own!_

I tuned out the voice in my head and reached out for the phone. Telepathy was so irritating sometimes when people who shared it had no common courtesy to shut up! Picking up the phone, I realized that I had no explanation of getting her number. Except for Naruto, but he only knew Sakura through Hinata and Hinata only knew Sakura through Ino and Ino never told anyone anything about Sakura. Gah! I do know too much about Sakura… Throwing the phone against the bullet proof glass in my dorm room, I sat down on the lounge chair and leaned back. I put my hands on my forehead, my efforts going in vain to try and soothe my thoughts. Stupid Itachi! How come he knew telepathy too! It was an ancient study that I thought I had only known. Then again… Itachi could just touch a book and know everything… Damn! Looking up through the spaces of my hands, I grabbed a 'How To…' book and flipped through the pages on how to call a girl without seeming like a stalker, which I wasn't….

_**Call her! **_

_Go Away!_

Tuning him back out again, I quickly got the phone and dialed her number quickly before I could regret it.

"Hello?" This wasn't Sakura… This voice was high pitched and annoying.

"Hello is Haruno Sakura there?" I asked and my free hand through my hair. What the hell was I doing?!

"Um… may I ask whose calling?" _No you may not. _I thought instantly. Murmuring through my teeth I told her,

"Uchiha Sasuke…" I said in an irritated tone.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" I could almost hear her hyperventilating.

_**You actually called her?**_

_Shut up!_

"Hello?" This voice was different from Ino's. Les high pitched and more soothing that dramatic.

"Hello, is this Haruno Sakura?" I asked feeling more relief that I did in a while. A few giggle could be heard in the background.

"Uh yes this is, and who is this?" She asked a little nervously. It didn't seem like it would be in Ino's nature to not tell her who it was, especially if it was someone like me. I guess she was just testing her to see if she was not playing some joke.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke." I said calmly. Good thing Sakura didn't react to me like most girls would or else I couldn't stand- Gah! Dropping the phone from the eruption of giggles from the phone scared me into oblivion as I stepped back a couple of feet. Once the giggling died down I picked up the phone again and steadily put it to my ear.

"U-uh… Hi Sasuke," Sakura sad sweetly, giggling still continued. "I-I'm sorry about that… I-Ino and H-Hinata sometimes get a little excited…" I smirked as I realized she was making embarrassing excuses for her giggling, meaning she was blushing, meaning that I made her blush like every other female in the universe. Somewhere in myself that made me thoroughly annoyed, but in another place in myself that made my insides churn with pleasure.

"Hinata is there?" I asked before I could continue on my train of thought. The giggles stopped abruptly and I realized I said the wrong thing.

"Uh, yeah." Sakura said flatly the blushing gone from her voice and I knew I definitely said the wrong thing.

"Well that's beside the point," I said trying to get her back to her fluttery heart stage. "Are you okay, I saw you at the library today and you looked upset, so I just wanted to make sure you were okay?" I said. I could hear some snickers.

"You did?" She asked calmly, but I could hear her smile, although some defenses were in there. "I'm fine actually, but I…" She dropped off at that sentence. I could fill in the blanks pretty well, _I didn't know you cared or even saw me that way. _I would have thought about her that way, but now hearing her giggle like mad it was quite the opposite in her mind. So not to seem like a stalker, which I'm not despite Itachi's thoughts, I added quickly,

"A friend of Naruto's, is a friend of mine." Then the phone went silent again. _Damn it! _I thought to myself. I'll never get her at this point. After watching her for the past 2 years you think I would know her better. Sighing I collapsed into my chair and ran a hand through my hair as I heard the girls murmur through the phone.

"Is that all Sasuke?" Sakura asked finally. By the tone in her voice she didn't find me that flattering.

"Yeah…That's all, " I murmured. Of course that was all, I couldn't ask her what she thought about vampires or else she would get suspicious. Sighing I began to hang up the phone before I heard her speak again.

"Keep this from Karin, okay?" _Damn it! _I internally cringed and put my head in my hands. Of course she would want to keep this a secret from Karin. If Karin heard anything about this she would go on an all war against Sakura and whoever she made contact with. Though Karin would never lay a hand on her, I wouldn't want this to get out in the public. Being Karin's "boyfriend" was insanely difficult when you had to protect someone else.

"Yeah, I will…" I murmured and clicked the 'end' button on the phone. And sunk into a sense of relief hearing her voice, but self anger knowing I messed things up.

_**So how was it?**_

_Go away Itachi…_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! If you haven't guessed this story is about vampires and what not. I plan to make this not like **_Twilight; _**it's hard with all the similarities and the media getting at me. **_

_**Please Review. And don't be afraid to do some harsh critiquing, it's how I get better! I disclaim!**_


End file.
